


A song for you.

by uostiji_iaK



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, IDOLiSH7 Spoilers, Twins, mentions of illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uostiji_iaK/pseuds/uostiji_iaK
Summary: Riku invites Tenn to an Idolish7 live, but Tenn doesn't make it in time for a surprise that Riku planned for him.
Relationships: Izumi Iori & Nanase Riku, Kujou Ten & Nanase Riku
Kudos: 31





	A song for you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one shot I thought of, it's unedited, as my editor is busy.
> 
> Tenn is nicer to Riku, you could place this after part 4 of the main story.

Tenn sat in the car, he was late.

There was an accident on the road they had to take to make it to the venue, where Idolish7's concert was happening. They could take a different route but they were already stuck, with cars behind and ahead of them. Tenn suggested that he would walk there after they got stopped, but as this was a major highway he couldn't get out of the car. Anesagi said that there was nothing they could do but wait for the traffic to start moving along.

He sat there with his phone in hand, he already texted Riku that he would be late, if he even made it there before it ended, even though they left 40 minutes before the venue even opened. They already were waiting there for an hour, the live would be starting around now. Riku replied to him that it was alright, even if he was late. The surprise Riku planned was later into the live either way, but Tenn didn't know that.

Another 20 minutes passed and the traffic was finally starting to move, albeit in a turtles speed, but moving nonetheless.

Tenn already informed Riku that they started to move, but it would take another 20 minutes if not more to get to the place.  
No answer.

Tenn already guessed that Riku was busy, but after some time he got an answer, but not from his brother, Iori had answered from Rikus phone.  
 _'Nanase-san is currently on stage performing one of his solo songs._ ' It read. ' _After this our subunit will perform and after that the others will perform,before he sings the last solo song. He really wants you to be here for that, Kujo-san_ '

Tenn read the messages, and told Anesagi to take a different route the next time they could get off the highway.

\------

Tenn Ran into the venue, to get to his seat near the front. As he entered the venue, he saw that Riku was on the stage alone, waving to everyone and thanking the fans after finishing his last solo song.

Tenn didn't make it.

The rest of Idolish7 made their way onto the stage, and performed their MC corner, before the last 2 closing songs. As Tenn sat in his seat, he glanced at Riku, who returned the gaze with a small wave and a smile, that seemed sad to Tenn. He could only give an apologetic smile in return,as he watched the red head talk with his teammates.

He could feel the slight sadness in his twins voice, along with some tiredness. Yet he could only watch til the end of the live and apologize to his brother, backstage after it was over.

\------

As the live ended and Idolish7 went off the stage, with fans cheering for an encore, Tenn got up from his seat and went to the staff only entrance that was guarded.

" _I'm Kujo Tenn_ " he said to the man before the door. " _I'm permitted by Idolish7 to meet with them after the live_ " He showed the man the badge he was given by Riku, that gave him access to the backstage. The man read the badge and asked him for his ID, since it was unusual for a non-staff to use the entrance, and the boy before him didn't look like he was one of the live staff. After a few seconds he was finally let to enter through the door, fast walking behind the stage, where Idolish7 and his brother would have been now.

As he entered the backstage area, he was met with an unpleasant atmosphere. He already guessed the cause was Rikus illness, but he couldn't find the red head anywhere. He saw Tsumugi, their manager, still talking with the staff.

" _Takanashi-san, where is Riku_ "he didn't waste any time, he had to apologize to Riku for his absence. " _He's currently in the first aid room, he was taken there by Iori, after he was forced to take his medication_ " She replied to the pink hired man before her, although she was a bit surprised to see him there. Tenn thanked her for the information and was on his way.

\------  
" _Riku_ " He called to the red head as he entered the first aid room. He found Iori there, sitting on a chair looking at him. " _Nanase-san isn't conscious right now, he fainted after using the inhaler like usual._ " The last part surprised Tenn, as Riku never fainted after using the medication after he was around 8 years old. He stepped closer to Iori, who was sitting next to his brother, who was laying in the infirmary bed, still in his stage clothes from their last song, only his hat was now not on his head.

" _I'm sorry for being late Riku_ " He spoke softly, looking at his brothers sleeping face. " _Nanase-san was upset after we came off-stage_ " Iori started, " _Even after convincing him, he fought us to not take the inhaler._ " he continued, now with Tenns attention on him. " _He wanted to talk to you, but in his current condition, he couldn't even get up from the floor._ " Iori got up from the chair, and made his way past Tenn to get to the door. " _He really wanted you to see him on stage Kujo-san, he had prepared a surprise for you. That's why he was sad maybe_ " Iori looked at the sleeping teen, before shifting his gaze to Tenn " _You should go home, he won't wake up anytime soon. He'll probably regain consciousness in the dorm as always._ " With that Iori took his leave, leaving Tenn staring at the door the dark-blue head exited.

\------

Tenn was now back in his room, he stayed with Riku for a while but as per Iori's words, he didn't wake up yet. After Idolish7 came to get Riku home, he was semi-conscious but Tenn decided he should let him rest.

He didn't hear from Riku yet, so he still probably wasn't up yet, Tenn assumed. He scrolled social media, when he saw a mention of Riku and a short video from his solo song, that he desperately wanted his older brother to see. Tenns curiosity got the best of him, and he played said video to ease it.

Through the screams of the fans he could hear Riku say something, but he couldn't make out what, but after a few seconds the screaming went down, " _This is the last solo song for today!_ " Riku said, " _It's something that I worked on with the help of our lyricist, it's for a person special to me. I don't know if they're here yet but I hope you enjoy it!_ " And with that last sentence the music started playing in the background, but the video cut off after the first line of the song.

The suspicion Tenn has was cleared after he saw the video with the full song a few days later.

Tenn finally understood why Riku was sad that he wasn't there.

The song was written for him.


End file.
